Spacers for positioning and supporting wire mesh and rebar for use in a mold for pouring concrete structures are well known within the art. One type of spacer is known as a wheel style spacer as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,090 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,327,599. Each of the spacers, as taught, provides for attachment to a wire mesh frame within its center and provides a resting surface for the wire mesh with spokes radiating from a central hub. The spacer wheel portion has a plurality of protrusions extending outward and contacting a surface for placement and support of the wire mesh. In preparation for the pouring of concrete, the spacer wheel is placed on the wire mesh to support the mesh as it is awaiting placement into a form or mold. Ideally, the wheel spacer can be applied early in the process and support the weight of the wire mesh as it awaits placement into the form or mold.
These known devices are designed to support wire mesh horizontally within a mold and do not have a structure to support the weight of wire mesh when it is used vertically within a mold. Due to the lack of adequate support and structure, when these devices are used to support wire mesh in a vertical orientation they crush over time. This crushing causes production to slow, as additional measures are needed to ensure adequate placement of the mesh within the form. Further, the known devices, due to their shape, have a tendency to rotate out of position and alignment and need to be further secured to the mesh using additional wire ties. Therefore, there is a need for a spacer that can support the weight of the constructed wire mesh in a vertical orientation and provide a firm and secure placement for the pouring of the concrete structure.